Meus Olhos Estão e Você
by Calls
Summary: Saga e Saori juntos numa festa, três copos de whiskey, dois copos de champagne e um vestido vermelho. Mas só vale olhar.
Esta fic inspirada na música "Odd Eye" de Shinee que é minha obsessão desde 2009.
Saori/Saga - porque eu adoro o casal e ponto.  
Uma comédia romântica que não é comédia romântica.  
CDZ pertence a Kurumada.

* * *

 **Meus olhos estão em você**

Como sempre ela estava linda, radiante, na verdade, os cabelos longos, lisos caíam livres pelas costas, a franjinha lhe dando um toque de inocência e infantilidade, que só era quebrado pelos olhos marcados com contornos pretos e os lábios carnudos pintados de vermelho. E o vestido, Deuses como estava enlouquecedor! Ele mostrava o mínimo de pele possível, era carmim por completo e cobria os braços e pernas. Tão sexy nela, todo trabalho em transparência e renda vermelha como o sangue que vertia para a sua virilidade, quando a viu caminhar em sua direção.

— Saga! - ela disse, parando em sua frente, sorrindo.

"Respire, homem!" ordenou Saga mentalmente, enquanto ele se concentrava para conseguir acalmar os batimentos, encontrar sua voz e principalmente controlar sua dureza.

— Senhorita Saori! - a cumprimentou com um inclinar de cabeça, se congratulando por conseguir falar. Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca e grave mais do que o de costume, no entanto ele não se importou muito com isso.

— Que bom que encontrei um rosto amigo - a Deusa disse, aparentemente alheia à batalha acontecendo dentro do cavaleiro. - Ficarei aqui com você - continuou, passando agora para o lado do geminiano.

"Amigo?!" foi o que ele pensou, achando que ela não o chamaria mais de amigo se soubesse o que ele queria fazer com a boca no meio de suas pernas. Concluiu cinicamente, dando um sorrisinho sacana, não percebido pela Deusa, que ao seu lado olhando a festa se desenrolar com graça.

E assim permaneceram por um bom tempo, Saga respondia ao que Saori dizia o mais educadamente possível, sem nunca ele puxar o assunto. E claro que ocasionalmente bebiam, sendo que ela uma ou duas taças de champagne e ele conscientemente verteu dois copos de whiskey quase de uma só vez, e ele já segurava um outro quase que pela metade com bastante firmeza agora.

— Então não está preocupado? - perguntou a Deusa.

— De maneira nenhuma - respondeu ele dando de ombros, tomando de um só gole toda a bebida, dando graças aos Deuses pelos anos de treinamento, fazendo com que ele conseguisse ouvir o que ela dizia mesmo que prestasse atenção no perfume que ela exalava e como seria delicioso sentir o gosto passando a língua em seu pescoço durante o sexo, certamente.

Alguns casais dançavam na pista enquanto que a outra grande parte preferisse apenas conversar animadamente em mais uma das festas dadas pela Fundação Kido, para angariar fundos para uma obra de caridade da qual Saga nem sabia qual era. O fato é que alguém precisava acompanhar Saori fora do santuário e numa reunião na qual ele não estava presente Shura, Camos e Shion decidiriam que seria ele quem a acompanharia. E agora o grego estava lá, cumprindo com o que fora mandado e praticamente a comendo com os olhos.

Seu devaneio era tanto que ele nem prestou atenção quando um jovem, porém de dias contados, aproximou-se deles pedindo a mão de Saori para uma dança. O geminiano deu seu melhor olhar suma-daqui-seu-vermezinho-asqueroso, enquanto que Saori gentilmente recusava seu pedido. No entanto, o jovem ainda insistiu, o olhar de Saga mudou para um mais escuro e sombrio, assim como seu cosmo, ele estava pronto para mandar certo verme para o quinto dos infernos, Saori instintivamente encostou-se a ele. Um tanto desconcertado, ou com medo, o jovem se desculpou e voltou para onde ele jamais deveria ter saído, vendo que nada para ele poderia sair dali, principalmente quando a mão do cavaleiro pousou nas costas da mulher.

Saga quase teve um colapso, todo o seu cosmo assassino evaporou-se quando a sua mão esquerda tocou a pele nua das costas da Deusa. "Pelas Doze Casas do Zodíaco! Ela está com as costas nuas!" pensou ele. O vestido comportadíssimo visto de frente era completamente revelador. Uma grande abertura vinha desde o encaixe dos ombros até quase o final da curvatura das costas. E isso significava que ela não estava usando sutiã. Saga teve que gemer depois disso, só de pensar que os pálidos seios estavam contidos apenas com aquela renda vermelha, ele se sentiu inchar, olhando desesperadamente para ela, enquanto que ela sorriu divertida para ele.

— Vamos embora daqui! - disse Saga, um pouco rápido e meio ríspido. Saori apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se despediu das pessoas, agradecendo e desculpando-se pela saída não tão repentina assim já que transcorreram quatro horas de festa, de todo modo ela deixou seus convidados sem nunca Saga tirar a mão das costas dela.

No quarto no qual Saga estava hospedado na mansão Kido, um gemido de frustração pôde ser ouvido quando Saori o empurrou para longe de si.

— O que está fazendo? - perguntou ele um pouco confuso, vendo-a sorrir.

— Você disse ao Grande Mestre que queria me olhar, Saga - ela continuou rindo, o empurrando até que sentasse em uma poltrona. - E é isso o que você vai fazer - terminou ela sentando-se na cama de frente a ele.

Saga pensou que isso tudo era um absurdo e que ela não poderia ficar chateada com aquilo, está certo que eles mantinham um romance secreto por vontade da própria Deusa, e estava prestes a contestá-la, mas sua revolta quando a viu descer o vestido pelo corpo e depois voltar a sentar na cama passando a minúscula calcinha pelas pernas.

— Só olhar Saga - disse ela enquanto seus dedos corriam pelo corpo alcançando sua feminilidade. - Só olhar.

Fim.

* * *

Um abraço caloroso pra quem leu isso aqui :)


End file.
